Secret Love
by not.my.own
Summary: The Cullen kids are less that happy with Carlisle's strange decision that in their new town, they must act like siblings and nobody can know that they're all together. NO LONGER BEING UPDATED - SORRY
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Title: Secret Love

**Author's Note: **Hi there everybody! This is my second Twilight fanfiction. The first chapter is quite short but if I do more chapters, they will be a lot longer. I have the rating at T for now but it _might_ go up later. **_Please read and review!_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Twilight and all of its characters and its plot is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I do not gain any profit from this fanfiction_._

* * *

Carlisle Cullen pulled into the drive, breathing normally and calmly, smirking slightly as he thought of the occupants of all the other cars behind him, and what they must be thinking at this moment in time.. As he parked his Mercedes into its place in the triple garage, he reached over and grabbed Esme's hand, squeezing it gently. She turned, smiling at him angelically.

"Our new home," he said with a soft smile.

Esme grinned, giving Carlisle a reassuring squeeze.

"It's lovely," she said. "Different, but still, lovely."

"_We_ may like it, but now it's time to see their reactions. Although I think that Edward and Alice have probably figured it out by now."

"Do you think they'll like it?" Esme asked, looking a little bit worried and concerned.

"Of course they won't. They're going to hate it. Especially when we break the news to them," Carlisle said, chuckling nervously.

Esme bit her lip. "Do you really think they'll be upset? Is it really fair?"

"Yeah I know, they're going to hate us," Carlisle said, "but they need to understand that it's the best thing for them."

Esme nodded slowly, still chewing her lip.

"Ok, they've arrived, let's go," Carlisle said. Without waiting for a reply, he turned the engine of and jumped out of the car. Edward had pulled up beside Carlisle in his Volvo, whereas Rosalie had parked BMW in the third parking space in the garage. Jacob and Renesme had gotten off of Jaocb's motorbike, which was parked in between the wall and Carlisle's car. Emmett's jeep was parked nearby on the side of the road and Bella and Alice had their cars – a Ferrari and Porsche respectively – in the driveway. All of them now stood in the drive, looking up at their new home. The first thing that they had noticed was that the house was just your average house. It was so small, or at least, it was small compared to their previous homes. The second and much more shocking thing that the Cullen kids suddenly realized was that their house was on a street, and was surrounded by other houses. It was a sort of wooded, country side area, and the houses weren't all squished together, but they were close, and there was certainly more homes than there was of forest.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Rosalie snapped as Carlisle and Esme stepped out of their car.

"Whatever do you mean Rosalie?" Carlisle asked, "Of course it's not a joke. This is our new home." Carlisle glanced at Alice; she didn't seem too surprised. He then looked at Edward. Edward didn't look happy at all. In fact, he looked like he was glaring. Of course, Carlisle had expected that, because Edward knew exactly what was going on.

"But how are we supposed to hunt, and how are we meant to keep our secret?" Bella asked, looking around uncomfortably at the surrounding houses. Everything seemed perfectly normal. Some young teenage boys were playing basketball in their drive. A couple of preteen boys were playing soccer in their backyard. A man was jogging. A woman was riding her bike. Nosey neighbours were staring curiously at the odd – and apparently wealthy – new neighbours.

"Shh," Carlisle said. "We're certainly not going to be keeping any secrets if we stand out here in the open, arguing and yelling." Carlisle then took out a pair of house keys and went towards the door.

"As soon as we get in, dump your bags on the floor and take a seat. We'll be having a family meeting immediately," Esme instructed.

* * *

"Ok," Carlisle said, quickly looking around to make sure that everyone was present. Esme stood next to him, mostly for moral support. Edward sat on a large box that hadn't been unpacked yet, his arms wrapped around Bella who was in his lap. Renesme and Jacob stood side by side, leaning against the wall behind Edward and Bella. Rosalie and Emmett were perched on the window seat and Alice sat cross-legged on the floor, Jasper standing stiffly a couple of inches behind her.

"Esme and I have something we have to tell you," Carlisle began. Alice chewed her lips nervously, probably already aware of what everyone's reactions would be. Edward sat, still as a statue, his cold, fiery eyes boring holes into his adopted father.

"So," Carlisle continued cheerfully, completely ignoring his oldest son's gaze, "Everywhere that we have lived in the past, Esme and I have done our best to have a social life and interact with our neighbours. In fact, we are actually considered respected members of most of the communities that we have settled in. However, you all do little to avoid suspicion."

Carlisle took a deep breath. All of his adopted children – with the obvious exceptions of Edward and Alice – were staring up at him blankly.

"You see," Carlisle sighed, "In all of your previous schools, you all isolated yourselves from the society of your classmates. Because you acted like you were different, your peers outcasted you. It was mistake allowing you to all go pubic with your relationships with each other, that only made all the rumours and gossip ten times worse."

"What are you saying?" Rosalie demanded.

"We don't mind," Bella said, "We like being alone in school. And also, it makes it easier for us to resist blood if we don't have to be around people."

"I know that Bella, but you're all very good at resisting blood," Carlisle struggled not to look at Jasper. "Particularly you Bella, as well as Renesme, Edward and Alice," he added.

"But what are you saying?" Rosalie repeated, looking frustrated.

"What I'm saying," Carlisle said, "Is that Esme and I have decided that in our new home, nobody is allowed to know that each of you are romantically involved with somebody else in this family."

* * *

_I hope that you enjoyed it. Again, please review. I love reviews and I appreciate constructive criticism too!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: ****Secret Love**

**Author's Note: **Hello Everyone. Thank you, thank you, thank you SO much for the reviews! They made me so happy! I'm really glad that you are enjoying the story. I hope that you like this chapter! _**Please read and review!**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Twilight and all of its characters and its plot is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I do not gain any profit from this fanfiction_._

* * *

"WHAT!" Everybody cried in unison, horrified expressions plastered on their faces, except for Edward and Alice. Alice sat silently, staring at the floor nervously and picking at a loose, unraveling strand of thread at the bottom of her shirt. Edward also remained silent, a grim expression across his face. Jasper, who wasn't overreacting quite as much as the other, was working hard to make as the atmosphere as tranquil and composed as possible. Rosalie looked absolutely murderous, Emmett, who was wrinkling up his nose and doing strange things with his eyes, was apparently trying to get the message across that he thought the very suggestion was a dumb idea. Jacob and Renesme stared at each other, simply surprised and confused. "That was very unexpected," Renesme whispered to her boyfriend. Meanwhile, Carlisle and Esme sighed and exchanged anxious glances.

"We're not trying to make your lives miserable," Carlisle assured his adopted family, "I know that you don't like it, but Esme and I think that it's best for all of you. You'll probably understand one day."

"But you've always let us have public relationships," Rosalie said coldly, "why decide to change it now?"

"She has a point," Emmett said.

"It's not going to change anything," said Bella.

"Yeah, what's the point in making friends at our school anyway; we'd just be endangering ourselves and others," Renesme agreed with her mother.

"People never cared that we were all together in any of our previous schools," Jasper muttered.

Bella and Edward both looked slightly uncomfortable at this comment, both being fully aware that people had in fact found it weird.

"Ok Everyone, calm down," Carlisle said.

"We will not calm down," snapped Rosalie, her eyes ablaze.

"Stop overreacting, dear," Esme said, smiling sympathetically.

"I'm overreacting?" Rosalie cried, "I think my reaction's perfectly normal. You know what, Carlisle," she said his name like it was venom, "I think my reaction is totally reasonable. You and Esme don't have to hide; you two just get to be the cute, sugary sweet, loving bloody couple and bloody doting parents!"

DING DONG!

Everybody froze in absolute horror.

"What was that?" Renesme asked, trying to see if she could see anything by peeking out through the curtains.

"Neighbours!" Edward and Alice cried at the same time.

"But what are they doing here?" Renesme asked.

"Probably coming to greet the new people on the neighborhood," Bella explained, "it's very common. All of Charlie's friends came to meet me when I first moved to Forks."

"I guess we should let them in," Esme smiled.

"Ok Everyone," Carlisle said as Esme left the living room, "now would be a good time to start."

Everyone looked around in confusion before realizing they were all sitting in their pairs. They all jumped up. Jacob grabbed a baseball and started casually tossing it at Edward and Emmett while all the girls stood together in the corner of a room. Jasper backed into the corner, standing safely behind Carlisle.

Everyone listened as Esme and the neighbours introduced themselves to each other.

"Please come this way and meet my family," Esme could be heard saying. A moment later, she walked into the living room, leading a man, a woman and their two kids behind her.

"Oh wow," the mother said in surprise, "there's a lot of you."

The father looked around at them all, studying them carefully, noticing that everyone was pretty much close in age.

"Are these your siblings?" He asked Esme.

Esme laughed. "No. This is my husband, Carlisle Cullen," she said, gesturing to Carlisle who came over and shook hands with each of the neighbours.

"Carlisle and I have only been married for a few years and instead of having our own children, we decided to adopt."

"Really?" The mother asked, obviously wondering why on earth a pair of newlyweds would want to adopt a heap of teenager.

"Yes," Carlisle said, "So these are our children. Edward, Emmett, Jacob, Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Renesme and Jasper."

Edward nodded politely, Emmett grinned madly and waved his arm manically in the air, Jacob also nodded, grinning playfully, Alice smiled kindly, Bella nodded and smiled slightly, Rosalie pouted, Renesme grinned shyly, Jasper stared off into space, trying to ignore the smell…

"Oh, are you all actually siblings?" The father asked.

"Rosalie and Jasper are siblings but none of the others are related," Carlisle explained.

"Well, you can just call us Mr and Mrs Lane," Mr Lane said.

"Hi! I'm Daniel," their son said. He looked about sixteen or maybe seventeen years old. He had curly, dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"And this is our daughter, Ella." Ella was a lot younger than Daniel, possibly about seven or eight. She was dressed in a bright pink dress with rainbow-coloured tights and her long, light blonde hair was tied up in pig tails.

"Would anyone like tea?" Bella asked.

"Yes please," Daniel and his parents said.

"I'll have some to mo- I mean, Bella," Renesme piped up.

"I'd like some to," Jacob added with a grin.

"No thank you," the rest of the Cullens refused politely.

A few minutes later, Bella returned with a tray with five mugs of steaming hot tea and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Renesme and Jacob sipped their tea and nibbled and their biscuits while the rest of the Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Emmett chatted casually to their guests. Bella, who sat inbetween Jacob and Renesme, continuously glanced worriedly at Edward, Rosalie and Jasper. Edward seemed deep in concentration, perhaps reading the thoughts of the Lane family. Rosalie was sitting on a chair, legs crossed; arms folded and back slouched, a grim expression on her face. Jasper remained standing in the corner – the only one who was making no attempt to act natural by changing the leg that he leaned on or blinking or looking around. Bella felt sorry for him. He stared at the floor the entire time, not moving a muscle, every fiber in his body fighting to resist the temptation. It must be torture for him. She imagined that Edward and Alice were both keeping an eye on him, just in case.

Later that evening, when the Lane's finally left, Carlisle looked around at his family.

"That wasn't so hard, was it now?" He asked cheerfully. Nobody answered.

"Well, I guess you had all better get off to bed, you need a good night sleep because you need to get up early for school tomorrow," he joked. Nobody laughed, but they all raised their eyebrows.

"Ok, fine," Carlisle sighed, giving up. But Jacob and Nessie, eleven o'clock, ok?"

The two youngest additions to the Cullen family gaped at Carlisle in disappointment.

"Alright, midnight, then. But no later."

"I have a question Carlisle," Rosalie sneered, "Are we allowed to sleep in the same rooms." She gestured to herself and Emmett to indicate she was referring to everyone and their respective partners.

"Well, that's difficult. Originally, I was going to allow it, but now I'm not so sure. What if you bring friends over, Rosalie? They'd ask questions if they found out that you slept in the same room as your adopted brother."

Rosalie completely lost it then, and blew up at Carlisle: "Well Carlisle, what if I don't bring friends over! Are you even going to let us have sex any more for heavens sake!"

"Come on babe, calm down," Emmett said, putting a large, comforting hand on Rosalie's shoulder.

"Stay with each other tonight," Carlisle replied, "We'll talk about this again once you've gotten settled into school."

Emmett nodded, before pulling Rosalie, and racing upstairs before she exploded again. Alice took Jasper by the hand, smiling to everyone before following Rosalie and Emmett upstairs.

"Maybe this wasn't such a great idea," Carlisle said, rubbing his temples.

"Don't worry, Carlisle," Edward said reassuringly, "I don't necessarily agree with it, but I understand. Besides, Rosalie's just overreacting. You know what she's like."

Edward and Bella said goodnight to Renesme, Jacob, Carlisle and Esme before going upstairs and taking one of the remaining empty rooms. Except for some boxes that had been dumped in there, and a partially unpacked couch, the room was empty.

"So what do you think of the Lanes?" Bella asked.

"The father is nice, he liked us. His wife thinks we're weird. The little girl was thinking about a birthday party the entire time." Bella giggled.

Edward's face grew dark. "I don't like Daniel."

"Why not," Bella asked, "he seemed friendly to me."

"He spent the entire thinking about how _hot_ he thought you and Renesme were, and Rosalie and Alice. Even Esme!"

Bella laughed at the expression on Edward's face. He turned to look at her, and smiled seductively.

"This may be our last night alone," he said.

Bella swallowed. She knew that if she had still been a human, her blood would have been rushing by now and heart would have started beating faster and faster…

"So, there's something I want to do to make tonight special."

Before Bella could reply, Edward had swept her off her feet and placed her on the couch. He kissed her softly on the lips and she wasted not time kissing him back, kissing him deeper and more passionately. That's one thing that Bella loved about being a vampire: at times like this, breathing never became an issue. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Edward pulled away from her lips, trailing kisses softly down her neck. Bella gasped in pleasure, running her hands roughly through Edward's hair as he continued nipping at her neck and began to slowly undo the buttons on her shirt.


End file.
